TRAGEDIE COSMIQUE
by nesmeiana
Summary: Draco avale par erreur un philtre d'amour qui transformera sa vie et celle de l'être aimé en véritable enfer variante après chapitre 3 de IRRESISTIBLE POISON de RHYSENN slash HPDM en 9 scènes.
1. Chapter 1

_**D'après IRRESISTIBLE POISON, de Rhysenn. **_

_Quand j'ai eu fini de lire les 3 ou 4 premiers chapitres de cette passionnante histoire, je me suis mise à imaginer comment elle allait tourner. Evidemment, je ne suis pas allée au-delà du 4ème chapitre, donc il est possible qu'il y ait un certain nombre de faits en commun entre **IRRESISTIBLE POISON** et **VARIATION sur un IRRESISTIBLE POISON**. Et voilà ce que ça a donné : _

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents** (voir **IRRESISTIBLE POISON**) : _

_Ayant concocté une potion de Perte de Substance qui était censé lui procurer les joies de l'invisibilité, Draco Malfoy se retrouva dans la forêt interdite face à son pire ennemi, Harry Potter, quelques instants après avoir avalé le breuvage. Hélas ! La potion s'avéra être un puissante philtre d'amour qui l'attachait au premier être qu'il rencontra. Est-ce par dépit à la suite de sa mésaventure, ou par désir de lui nuire encore davantage, toujours est-il qu'il avoua tout à Harry : ce qu'il avait fait, et le résultat désastreux qu'il avait obtenu, c'est-à-dire l'irrépressible amour qu'il lui vouait désormais._

_**Point de départ de VARIATION sur un IRRESISTIBLE POISON**: _

_Au cours de rendez-vous nocturnes successifs, Harry et Draco s'acharnèrent à trouver une solution à cet épineux problème. En vain. Ni les insultes, ni les déclarations de haine mutuelle, ou d'amour unilatéral ne semblaient les décourager de se revoir soir après soir. _

**SCENE 1**

**CE QUE JE VOIS DANS TES YEUX**

Furieux de ce qu'il appelait sa trop grande faiblesse, Harry se dirigeait pour le dixième soir consécutif vers le vestiaire de quidditch où Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous.

'Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligé d'aller à ses rendez-vous ? Après tout, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce con et de ses histoires tordues ! J'en ai marre et remarre de ses regards langoureux et de ses remontrances ! Je vais lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, à cette blondasse, que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ! Il a qu'à se démerder seul !'

Il poussa brutalement la porte du vestiaire. Draco était là, l'air hors de lui, les bras croisés.

'Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Potter ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends, merde ! T'as idée de l'état dans lequel je me trouve ?'

'Puisque tu es si bien disposé, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'casse ! Je suis vraiment trop con.' Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons.

'Eh, attends ! Ne t'en va pas !' Draco venait de s'accrocher à la manche d'Harry. 'Excuse-moi, d'accord ?' murmura-t-il, suppliant. Harry se retourna et vit dans les yeux de son ennemi toute la souffrance qui affleurait dans ces trois mots.

'Regarde-moi ! J'ai mal et je te hais pour ça … je t'aime ! C'est de plus en plus dur, tu sais. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus d'attendre si longtemps avant de pouvoir te voir face à face.'

Décontenancé, Harry sentit ses résolutions s'évaporer à la chaleur de ces simples mots. Il se maudit d'être incapable de résister à cette voix, à ce regard bleu argent qui lui apparut comme un lac immense où il aurait voulu se noyer. Sentant qu'un répit lui était accordé, Draco desserrait maintenant la pression de sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

'Mon amour ! Ma haine ! J'ai la solution à notre problème.'

'_Ton_ problème, mon vieux,' rétorqua Harry, d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulue. '_Ton _problème semble bien être devenu _mon _problème aussi, bien que je ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi ni comment c'est possible,' pensa-t-il. Il lui était venu à l'esprit que cette terrible malédiction ne se contentait pas de faire de Draco l'esclave d'un amour impossible, mais qu'un pernicieux effet de feedback allait l'enchaîner lui aussi dans cette relation infernale. La _solution_ ? Avait-il parlé de solution ?

'Quelle solution ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça, au lieu de m'engueuler ?' dit-il en se dégageant.

'Il n'y en a qu'une : tue-moi tout de suite !'

Harry reçut ces mots comme une gifle. Une douleur sourde vrombissait soudain dans sa tête.

'Pas question, mon salaud ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Ca serait trop facile ! A moins que je ne t'arrache ces jolis yeux d'abord.' Harry se surprit à s'imaginer, tenant à la main la chose qu'il chérirait le plus au monde, le trésor pour lequel il serait prêt à mourir : un écrin d'argent doublé de velours vert, dans lequel reposeraient les yeux tant aimés, plus beaux que les plus précieux des bijoux, plus purs, plus envoûtants que tous les diamants du monde.

Un gémissement l'arracha à son rêve. Draco ne plaisantait pas : il voulait mourir, désespérément. Les lacs de ses yeux débordaient de larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Harry sentit la douleur de son ennemi l'envahir, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

'Draco, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?' pensa-t-il, en le prenant dans ses bras. Il posa doucement son front contre le sien, et lui caressa les cheveux.

'Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va s'en sortir. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.' L'aurait-il voulu, qu'il en aurait été bien incapable désormais. Le piège du feedback s'était bel et bien refermé sur lui. Prisonnier, conscient de l'être, quel était le pire ?

Draco se serra contre lui, comme un petit enfant cherchant le réconfort dans la chaleur de sa mère. Que c'était bon de sentir ce corps contre le sien, la pression de cette poitrine qui respirait contre la sienne, la douceur de ces mains qui s'étaient refermées dans son dos. Harry prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Que d'amour dans ce chaste baiser ! Que de douleur aussi !

'Tes yeux ! …Laisse-moi me noyer dans le bleu de tes yeux,' murmura-t-il. 'Il est si beau que je voudrais y mourir.'

'C'est aussi mon plus cher désir. Ce trésor d'émeraude… ces petites paillettes d'or qui scintillent… C'est comme une promesse de tout ce que la vie a en réserve pour moi. Et toutes ces étincelles que le soleil y allume !'

'Le soleil ? Bon sang, Malfoy, mais quelle heure est-il ? Ne me dis pas qu'on a passé toute la nuit ici !'

'Putain, Potter, ça n'est pas une raison pour me hurler dans les oreilles !'


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 2**

**DERNIERS EXTRAITS DU JOURNAL D'HARRY **

Salle commune des Gryffindors, le 1er Mars

Cher Sirius,

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques ! J'aurais bien besoin de tes conseils en ce moment. Je me sens affreusement pris au piège. Je passe mon temps à essayer d'éviter le regard de Draco mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Tout ça devient ridicule ! Encore une chance que personne ne se soit encore rendu compte de ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Si ça venait à se savoir, je crois que j'en mourrais de honte. Mais bon, ils sont tous tellement habitués à nous voir nous chercher des crosses continuellement qu'ils doivent se dire que le calme plat actuel cache sûrement une nouvelle perversité qui se prépare. Là, ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tort ! La chose est assez perverse en soi ! Cette sale petite blondasse n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, s'il avait voulu le faire exprès. C'est assez gratiné comme vacherie !

Tu étais hélas la seule personne à qui j'aurais pu me confier, étant donné que mes seuls amis vivants sont bien trop occupés à flirter ensemble, quand ils ne se disputent pas à propos de nos devoirs. Je ne me sens pas le courage d'interrompre 'l'amour parfait' avec mes jérémiades sur un 'ticket' que j'aurais avec mon pire ennemi. Et puis je crois que même Hermione ne serait pas à la hauteur sur ce coup là, malgré toute sa science.

J'espère toujours que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles mêmes, que Draco va recommencer à me pourrir la vie, comme avant. Ah c'était le bon temps ! Ce serait réconfortant de voir ces jolis yeux là me lancer à nouveau un regard noir chargé d'une bonne haine bien malfoyenne. Si les choses ne s'arrangent pas d'ici les prochaines vacances, et si Malfoy ne trouve pas le moyen d'annuler les effets de sa sale potion, je ferai un tour à Hogsmeade pour essayer de trouver une solution …plus 'professionnelle' à notre petit problème.

Pour en rajouter encore une couche, j'ai la bizarre impression depuis quelques jours déjà que ce gros malade ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour nous sortir de là. Mais c'est peut-être un des effets pervers de la potion justement : il ne se rendrait plus bien compte que tout ça n'a rien de naturel !

Bon sang, Sirius ! Comme je voudrais que tu sois là !

Salle commune des Gryffindors, le 12 Mars

A Moi Même,

Autant le dire tout de suite, j'ai un peu dramatisé. D. n'est pas si méchant après tout. Il a juste subi de mauvaises influences depuis trop longtemps. Mais depuis que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, je le trouve très acceptable.

PS : ne plus le traiter de sale blondasse. En fait, il est d'un si joli blond pâle que j'ai honte d'avoir dit du mal de ses cheveux, qu'il a fort soyeux d'ailleurs.

PPS : bien sûr qu'il a cherché un antidote à la Love Potion, mais il ne faut rien exagérer ! Elle n'a probablement été qu'un déclencheur de sentiments qui existaient déjà en nous, à notre insu, depuis très longtemps. Personne ne peut changer sa destinée. Après tout, on était fait pour s'entendre ! La seule chose qui ne collait pas entre nous, c'était que nous ne nous connaissions pas suffisamment. Nous ne nous étions jamais donné la moindre chance. Je suis content que les choses aient tournées ainsi. Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Ron le déteste toujours autant… quel idiot ! Mais je le laisse à ses préjugés, je préfère me consacrer à mon cher Draco.

Dernier PS avant d'aller le rejoindre dans notre petite cachette personnelle (non, personne ne saura où c'est ! De toute façon, nous y avons mis un sceau magique qui ne peut pas être forcé) : ses yeux sont plus beaux de jour en jour ; j'y découvre des profondeurs insoupçonnées et j'ai vraiment de plus en plus de mal à lâcher son regard. Hélas, il faut bien continuer à vivre pour les autres : ils ne comprendraient rien à ce qui nous lie !

Mon Dracounet : j'arrive !

Salle commune des Gryffindors, le 22 Mars

J'arrête ce journal. Perte de temps. Vais voir mon Dracounet tout de suite.


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3

**Une petite conversation bien utile**

Un matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, frais et reposé, et surtout l'esprit libre. Et quoique sa première pensée fût pour Draco, iI ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé de lui, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis plusieurs semaines.

'C'est encourageant,' se dit-il. 'La malédiction commence peut-être à s'estomper ! Il était temps ! J'ai bien cru un moment que j'en deviendrais fou… Il faut immédiatement que j'en discute avec … Draco ! Vite ! Debout ! Il doit se demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore rejoint.'

Il se leva et s'habilla en toute hâte, avec une seule idée en tête, un seul visage à l'esprit : celui de Draco. Bizarrement, il ressentait maintenant au creux de l'estomac comme un point brûlant qui le poussait à rejoindre au plus tôt la salle de bain des préfets. Cette sensation était nouvelle, et fort inquiétante. Il lui semblait soudain que l'urgence qu'il ressentait d'habitude à rejoindre Draco s'était cristallisée durant la nuit en une petite boule chaude et vivante, qui habitait son ventre. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina : 'Je suis enceint', et cette idée ridicule, loin de l'amuser, lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

'Je deviens fou ! A l'aide, quelqu'un ! Il faut que je réagisse avant que cette … chose ne me dévore de l'intérieur ! Lupin ! Je dois lui parler au plus vite.'

Réfrénant à grand peine l'irrésistible besoin de se rendre à son rendez-vous matinal habituel, il dirigea ses pas vers l'appartement du professeur de DADA. Ses jambes lui semblaient tout à coup bien lourdes, comme douées d'une volonté propre, contraire à la sienne. C'était clair : la malédiction avait bien commencé à prendre une nouvelle forme, terrifiante et terriblement dangereuse. Il était véritablement en train de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. La peur qui l'envahit à cette idée l'aida à reprendre sa marche. La concentration qu'il devait mettre à faire obéir ses jambes faisait perler la sueur sur son front. Enfin, la porte de Lupin apparut à ses yeux. Il respira plus librement, et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et le pria d'entrer. Assis devant un bureau chargé de liasses de parchemins, Lupin paraissait fatigué. Il avait probablement passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler. Harry se surprit à penser que la vie de professeur, fusse-t-elle à Hogwarts, ne devait pas être aussi excitante que les élèves se l'imaginaient généralement. Sur un geste de son professeur, Harry s'assit en face de lui, dans un profond fauteuil de cuir défoncé qui l'avala presque tout entier. Intimidé, il se redressa le plus possible et toussota.

'Alors, Harry, tu te lèves de bon heure, à ce que je vois ! Un entraînement de quidditch prévu ce matin ?'

'Non, professeur. En fait, je voulais vous voir à propos de… d'un ami … enfin de quelqu'un que je connais qui a des ennuis. De sérieux ennuis.'

'Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Les ennuis, ça me connaît !'

'Voilà ! Euh, c'est difficile. Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer. L'ami en question a eu l'imprudence de goûter à quelque chose …euh … d'interdit. Le problème, c'est que ça a très mal tourné. Il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. J'ai même l'impression qu'il veut de moins en moins s'en sortir. Et puis, il y a une autre personne en jeu. Vous comprenez ? Et cette autre personne commence elle aussi à ressentir la même chose et…'

'De quoi parles-tu exactement ? Sois plus clair ! N'aie pas peur d'appeler un chat un chat.'

'D'amour, il s'agit d'amour !' Harry se tue. Il retomba comme un ballon qui se dégonfle, au fond du grand fauteuil. Il lui sembla qu'il avait tout dit. Lupin comprendrait. Lupin l'aiderait. La boule qui remuait dans ses entrailles disparaîtrait et il pourrait recommencer à haïr Draco, son ennemi juré. La vie serait belle à nouveau. Les injures, les bassesses, les échauffourées à la sortie des cours. Chez Slytherin et Gryffindor, les deux fan clubs reprendraient enfin leurs saines activités sous la direction de leurs duellistes vedettes respectifs. Il eut un vague sourire, ou était-ce une grimace…

Lupin lui aussi s'était adossé à son haut fauteuil de cuir rouge. Il regardait ce gamin effaré, mal à l'aise dans ses seize ans, qui venait vraisemblablement de découvrir les premières atteintes de l'amour et qui se croyait irrémédiablement perdu.

Penaud, Harry commença à raconter comment la perte de substance voulue par 'l'ami' en question s'était transformée en un amour si fort qu'il faisait perdre tout sens des réalités, non seulement au dit 'ami' mais aussi à 'l'autre personne'.

Lupin n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Le regard d'Harry lui rappelait tant celui de son père, James, au même âge, quand il avait pris conscience qu'il était amoureux de Lily. Mais Harry ne subirait pas de sa part ce que la bande des maraudeurs avait fait endurer à James. Leur immaturité et leur malice les avaient fait se conduire en parfaits salauds envers leur ami, qui d'ailleurs n'en avait pas trop souffert, enfermé qu'il était dans un nouveau monde où gamineries et plaisanteries de potaches n'avaient pas plus d'impact que son premier sarbacano-gomme. Il eut un petit gloussement en revoyant la tête de Dumbledore quand il avait sorti ce nouveau bonbon dans son cours. Son tout premier sarbacano-gomme, bonbon à mâcher qui faisait fureur à l'époque de ses onze ans, était censé envoyer sur le jeune Severus Snape une boule de matière présumée indélébile qui avait lamentablement échoué au milieu de la classe. Le seul effet notoire de ce bonbon, maintenant interdit par le règlement de l'école, avait été visible des années durant sous la forme d'une tache verdâtre sur le sol de la classe de DADA.

'Il faudra que je vous parle un jour des effets à long terme de certaines substances. Tu sais, mon garçon, rien n'est jamais éternel et même les plus mauvaises plaisanteries ont une fin. Ce que tu me dis là, Harry, ne me semble pas bien méchant, au fond. Je connais bien ce genre de choses et je peux t'assurer que tout rentrera dans l'ordre très vite. L'essentiel, c'est d'apporter un soutien indéfectible à ton 'ami'. Confiance ! Mais avant tout, agissez avec discrétion. Inutile d'ébruiter ce qui risquerait de porter préjudice à la bonne réputation de l'école. Bien ! Content d'avoir ta confiance, Harry ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller chercher …'certaine potion' auprès de notre spécialiste local ! Discrétion, mon garçon, discrétion !'

Sur ce, Lupin se leva, indiquant de la main la direction de la porte à un Harry entièrement rasséréné. Lupin l'avait compris, Lupin allait l'aider. Une potion, il allait leur commander une potion qui arrangerait tout. Bientôt, le cauchemar prendrait fin. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il rejoignit en courant celui qui l'attendait inévitablement dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Un léger sourire nostalgique flottant sur ses lèvres, Lupin retourna à son travail. Il lui fallait donner toutes les indications nécessaires à sa plume correctrice, afin qu'elle lui fasse un compte-rendu succinct de chaque copie, avec ses points forts et ses faiblesses, lui évitant ainsi la fastidieuse lecture des platitudes sans cesse répétées des élèves. Puis il déposa la pile de parchemins à noter sur son bureau. Tandis que véloce et sans état d'âme, la plume s'affairait sur les premiers devoirs, Lupin s'attardait à la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers la lune encore visible dans le ciel matinal. Il lui faudrait aller trouver le brave Snape aujourd'hui, pour la potion qui le protégerait de son maléfice à lui, l'empêchant une fois encore d'abandonner sa conscience et son corps au loup-garou. Lupin fronça les sourcils à l'idée d'avaler le déplaisant breuvage, dont il lui semblait que l'amertume allait croissant au fil des mois. Il se demanda si Snape y avait sa part de responsabilité, ayant trouvé ainsi un moyen sournois de se venger des tourments que lui et ses amis lui avaient infligés dans leur jeunesse, ou si son propre corps commençait à montrer de dangereux signes de rejet au remède. 'Décidemment,' pensa-t-il, 'mes malheurs sont autrement plus sérieux que ceux de ce cher Harry.'

Comment aurait-il pu se douter un instant, aveuglé qu'il était par ses propres soucis, que le jeune homme était effectivement au bord d'un tel gouffre que toute autre contingence, comparée à celle-ci, paraîtrait bientôt ridiculement insignifiante ?


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 4

**LOVE POTION ? WHAT LOVE POTION ?**

'Et voilà un match de quiddich qui se termine par un match nul ! Gryffindor contre Slytherin 200 partout ! Du jamais vu ! Je vous rappelle que ce match comptera pour la coupe de fin d'année qui se déroulera dans un mois exactement ! En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous, au nom des deux équipes qui ont participé aujourd'hui, d'excellentes vacances de mi-trimestre ! Et rendez-vous ici même pour le dernier match de la saison, qui sera sans aucun doute plus passionnant que celui auquel que nous venons d'assister et…'

'Suffit, Brian, inutile d'en rajouter ! Les attrapeurs n'étaient visiblement pas dans leur meilleure forme mais ces choses là peuvent arriver, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Bien Mme McGonagall ! De toute façon, il n'y a plus personne pour m'écouter ! Ils ont tous rejoint le réfectoire. Après une partie aussi molle, il faut bien se venger sur quelque chose…'

Dans les vestiaires, les derniers joueurs finissaient de se changer. Tous les Slytherins, dégoûtés de la prestation de leur attrapeur qu'ils jugeaient pour le moins déshonorante, avaient quitté les lieux en tournant le dos à Malfoy, qui n'en avait visiblement que faire. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, et c'était bien là qu'était le problème. Les deux attrapeurs ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, et si le vif ne s'était pas bêtement jeté dans la main d'Harry pour finir, on ne sait par quel mauvais tour, dans celle de Malfoy, le match aurait probablement été le plus long et le plus ennuyeux de toute l'existence du quidditch.

Ron, qui était resté auprès d'Harry sous prétexte de l'assister, s'occupait en fait à sermonner son ami à grand renfort de moulinets des deux bras.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de jouer aussi mal ? Tu t'es conduit comme une godiche ! Tu auras de la chance si tu survis à ce soir ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà en train de préparer la corde pour te pendre ! Tu sais que grâce à toi, c'est la fin de nos espérances de battre les Slytherins cette année ? On était à deux doigts de leur faire mordre la poussière et toi, tu fais tout foirer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de surveiller d'aussi près ce nullard de Malfoy ? T'étais pas obligé de lui coller aux basques comme ça pendant tout le match ! Mais je rêve ! Vous aviez l'air d'avoir choisi l'endroit pour la balade romantique du siècle !'

'Lâche-moi, Ron ! Il faut que je le voie ! Il faut que j'aille féliciter le gagnant ! Ca se fait entre gens civilisés !'

'Je te demande pardon ? Pas question que tu ailles serrer la main de cette vipère !'

'Ron, je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Il a gagné, il a droit à notre respect. Il faut que je le voie,' ajouta-il d'une voix blanche. 'Laisse-moi passer … il faut que …'

'…tu le voies ! J'avais compris ! Dis-moi ! Tu le vois beaucoup ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça m'a l'air de coller plutôt bien entre vous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?'

'Il faut que je le voie ! Il faut que je le voie ! _Il faut que je le voie_ !' Harry devenait vraiment nerveux et un tremblement incontrôlable agitait maintenant tout son corps. Les yeux fixés vers la porte du vestiaire, il se débattait pour échapper à la poigne de Ron. Puis un étrange éclat vint illuminer son regard : Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

'Harry !'

'Draco !'

'Eh mais c'est quoi, ça ? J'y crois pas ! Ca recommence ! Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et la terre pourrait s'écrouler que … Par tous les dragons, vous êtes victimes d'un charme ! N'importe quel imbécile pourrait voir ça ! Hermione avait raison de se poser des questions depuis quelques temps ! Eh, vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Oh oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?'

Mais Ron avait beau s'agiter comme une puce autour d'un chien, les deux autres ne voyaient plus rien du monde qui les entourait, n'entendaient plus rien, ne sentaient plus que cette brûlure du regard qui les vrillait. Ils vibraient de la douleur qui les dévorait à chaque instant qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre, dont ils ne savaient pas si elle était pire ou plus douce que la souffrance atroce des moments passés loin l'un de l'autre.

'Tout va bien, je t'assure, Ron. Tu peux nous laisser...' dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Les yeux cernés, les épaules basses, le teint gris du visage, tous ces signes de fatigue extrême qu'Harry et Draco avaient en commun venaient de frapper Ron comme une révélation. Ils souffraient tous deux de la même maladie. Il fallait que lui, Ron, l'ami fidèle, fasse quelque chose pour délivrer Harry de ce terrible sortilège. Quant à l'autre, il pouvait bien crever, ça n'était pas son problème. Mais Harry ! Il fallait sauver Harry !

'Par tous les dragons, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Harry, dis-moi quel sort on vous a jeté ! Harry !'

Ron secouait son ami, mais sans résultat. Alors il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la seule personne à sa connaissance qui saurait les aider : Hermione Granger.

'J'ai beau chercher ! Je ne trouve rien sur un sort qui aurait ces effets sur les gens. A part un puissant philtre d'amour appelé 'Potion d'Amour Contraignant'… mais c'est interdit et Harry ne serait pas assez bête pour avoir avalé ça,' marmonna Hermione en feuilletant pour la dixième fois son volume de Sorts et Contre Sortilèges. 'Il faut chercher ailleurs pour trouver la clé de cette énigme. Réfléchissons ! A partir de quand Harry s'est-il mis à changer ?'

'Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas constamment sur son dos, à le surveiller. Mais …attends ! J'ai peut-être une idée ! Voyons si ça marche !' Ron planta là Hermione et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Il fila droit à la malle d'Harry et fouilla fébrilement à la recherche de l'objet qu'il n'avait pas vu dans les mains d'Harry depuis plus d'un mois : son journal. Car même s'il n'avait de journal que le nom, ce carnet que lui avait offert Sirius Black lui tenait lieu de confident quand il ne trouvait personne à qui ouvrir son cœur. Et Ron, gêné, se rendait compte maintenant qu'Harry avait cruellement manqué d'une oreille amie ces derniers mois.

'Voilà ! Si on ne trouve rien ici, alors je ne sais plus !' décréta Ron en posant le carnet devant Hermione.

'Très bien J'espère qu'il ne nous en voudra pas de fouiner dans sa vie privée,' dit Hermione.

'Tu rigoles ! Vie privée ? Privé de vie, oui, d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Allons-y, pas d'état d'âme !' rétorqua Ron, plus décidé que jamais.

'Lisons déjà les entrées les plus récentes…Mars, le 22 ! Mmm pas grand-chose… Le 12, écoute ça : 'bien sûr qu'il cherche un antidote à la Love Potion' Voyons plus haut : le 1er mars….

Gnnnnnn gnnnnn ah bien, Ron, elle est belle notre amitié ! Notre Harry se sentait très malheureux et nous, nous n'avons rien vu ! gnnnnnnn gnnnnnn gnnnn Ah ! Là ! Écoute : 'Si les choses ne s'arrangent pas d'ici les prochaines vacances, et si Malfoy ne trouve pas le moyen d'annuler les effets de sa sale potion, je ferai un tour à Hogsmeade pour essayer de trouver une solution …plus 'professionnelle' à notre petit problème.' Et voilà ! C'est ce que je craignais ! Une potion qui les lie tous les deux ! Ca ressemble tout à fait à la 'Potion d'Amour Contraignant' C'est abominable ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Ron ? Si nous allions trouver Snape ? Après tout, Malfoy est dans le coup…'

'On ne peut pas faire ça à Harry ! Autant le virer nous-mêmes de l'école ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas ce qu'il se proposait de faire avant de perdre la boule complètement ?' proposa Ron. 'Allons dès demain à Hogsmeade et essayons l'underground. Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui lui a parlé d'un vieux bizarre qui aurait des solutions …pas très conventionnelles pour des problèmes pas conventionnels comme celui-là.'

'Tes deux frères fréquentent des sorciers de l'underground ? C'est risqué ça, dis moi !' murmura Hermione, en affichant l'air d'une conspiratrice.

'Non, ils ont juste des oreilles qu'ils laissent traîner partout, je te rappelle. Et c'est bien utile quelquefois,' ajouta Ron, vexé.

'Entendu, alors ! Mais nous devons nous préparer en conséquence. Donc, voilà ce que je te suggère…'

Ils parlèrent à voix basse encore un moment, puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en y ajoutant un petit baiser discret et chacun rejoignit son dortoir. Le lendemain allait être une journée décisive et il leur faudrait beaucoup de savoir-faire mais aussi une sacrée dose de chance pour que leur ami commun s'en tire sans trop de dégâts.


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5

**UNDERGROUND MAGIC**

Il était très tôt le lendemain lorsque Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Ils revirent encore une fois le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré la veille et n'y trouvèrent pas de faille apparente. Hermione sortit d'un grand sac de toile brune deux petits flacons qu'ils débouchèrent simultanément. D'un air solennel, elle proposa un toast : 'A Harry ! Et que Merlin nous assiste !' et tous deux vidèrent leur flacon d'un trait. Il fallait désormais sortir au plus vite de l'école, avant que la potion de vieillissement ne commence à faire effet et qu'on ne leur demande des comptes. Ils prirent par des raccourcis connus d'eux seuls, aimaient-ils à penser, et se retrouvèrent rapidement hors du territoire du terrible Filch.

Vêtus d'amples capes sombres, les traits changés par le poids des années accordées par la potion d'Hermione, ils étaient parfaitement méconnaissables. Et c'est d'un pas rapide et décidé qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Hogsmeade, ou plutôt vers une sordide masure qu'ils savaient se trouver à la lisière du village, dans un sombre petit vallon abrité des regards et bien connu pour ses marécages traîtres et nauséabonds. Ils suivirent avec précaution le chemin glissant qui les conduisit chez le vieil Azermius, lequel se tenait assis sur un banc de bois devant chez lui, maugréant dans sa barbe comme à son accoutumé.

Ron fit la grimace et se pinça le nez, tant il lui semblait que l'odeur des marais environnants émanait de la vieille carcasse du propriétaire des lieux. Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air hautement réprobateur, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas s'attirer les mauvaises grâces du bonhomme, bien au contraire. Ron fit tant et si bien pour afficher un large sourire avenant qu'Hermione sourit, amusée, et déposa du bout des doigts un baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon. 'Haut les cœurs,' se dit Ron, et il héla gaillardement le vieux.

'Bonjour, mon brave homme ! Etes-vous bien Azermius, le grand sorcier ?'

Le vieux ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Avait-il seulement entendu ? Ron s'éclaircit la voix et réitéra sa demande. Cette fois, le vieux sembla l'entendre. Il tourna la tête.

'Qui le demande ?' chevrota-t-il.

'Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Norald Arquebuse et voici ma femme, Mina. On nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider.' Mina était le petit nom que Ron susurrait à l'oreille d'Hermione dans les moments d'intimité et il espérait qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cette déclaration publique spontanée.

'Et que lui voulez-vous, à Azermius, Norald je-ne-sais-quoi ?' bougonna le vieux en guise d'invitation.

'Nous avons désespérément besoin d'aide et nous pensons qu'Azermius seul est à même de nous l'apporter,' continua Hermione sur le ton le plus aimable et le plus persuasif qu'elle put prendre.

Le vieux la détailla de la tête aux pieds sans mot dire. Il se gratta la barbe, qu'il avait fort sale et emmêlée, puis non moins élégamment se gratta l'entrejambe. Hermione ravala son dégoût et sourit de l'air le plus contrit possible.

'Je vous en prie, Monsieur, si vous savez où se trouve Azermius, veuillez lui dire que deux malheureux ont grand besoin de ses services et qu'ils sauront récompenser généreusement l'aide qu'il voudra bien leur apporter dans cette affaire …extrêmement délicate,' ajouta-t-elle.

'Délicate ? Vraiment ?' marmonna le vieux. 'Délicate comme …illégale ? C'est ça ? Azermius s'est retiré des affaires louches depuis longtemps et ne veut pas finir ses jours à Azkaban.' Subitement, son attitude se fit franchement agressive : 'Partez ! Il n'est pas là ! Ouste! Déguerpissez !'

Hermione recula d'un pas mais Ron la retint par la manche :

'Il faut qu'il accepte de nous aider ! Tu imagines les gros titres des journaux dans quelques temps : ''Harry Potter compromis dans une affaire de Potion d'Amour Contraignant'' ! C'est ce qui se produira si on ne fait rien !

Une Potion d'Amour Contraignant, et Harry Potter qui en serait la victime ! Le vieux sorcier qui feignait d'avoir l'oreille dure eut du mal à rester impassible à ces mots. Voilà une nouvelle dont il allait pouvoir tirer parti, s'il jouait finement. Ces deux sorciers n'étaient-ils pas plutôt des élèves de Hogwarts déguisés ? Des enfants qu'il pourrait manipuler assez facilement ? Mais comment faire maintenant pour les mettre en confiance ?

Ron lui épargna cette peine. Il s'était approché de la masure, arborant une attitude suppliante. Sa voix vibrait d'un sincère désarroi alors qu'il confiait au vieux les raisons précises de leur venue.

'Nous ne pouvons pas décemment amener nos deux amis à St Mungo en avouant de quoi ils souffrent !' ajouta-t-il, à court d'idées. 'Je vous en prie, vous seul pouvez nous aider !'

'Une Potion d'Amour Contraignant, rien que ça ! La dernière fois qu'elle a été essayée, c'était il y a bien longtemps… à la Renaissance si je me souviens bien. Qui a pu être assez idiot pour se l'administrer ?'

'Un idiot de première, je vous l'accorde. Le cas est grave, comme vous le voyez, et vous êtes réputé pour être le sorcier des cas désespérés. Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît,' supplia Ron.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête un moment, semblant hésiter, puis sur le ton de celui qui se ravise par pure bonté d'âme, il les invita à s'asseoir et à lui raconter ce qu'ils savaient dans le détail.

'Il me faudrait un échantillon de cette potion, ou simplement le flacon vide… Je pourrais travailler à partir de là. Mais je ne vous promets rien !' ajouta-t-il. 'Cette potion est un vrai poison, ça c'est sûr !'

Ron se souvenait avoir vu un flacon vide dans la malle d'Harry. Il pouvait l'apporter le jour même. Il restait à espérer que ce serait le bon. La potion de vieillissement durerait encore quelques heures --Hermione avait tenu à prévoir large-- et voilà que maintenant cette précaution s'avérait être un handicap. Mais c'était les vacances et il se pourrait qu'il ne rencontre personne sur son chemin. Et puis il serait toujours temps de trouver une explication si nécessaire. Ron fila donc seul vers le dortoir et la malle d'Harry. Il trouva le flacon, qui contenait un reste de liquide rouge sang, et repartit pour Hogsmeade. Il ne rencontra que Filch à qui il bredouilla qu'on lui avait joué un mauvais tour et s'en tira ainsi à bon compte. Le vieil Azermius reçut ce qu'il avait demandé et se montra optimiste.

'Laissez moi une semaine, le temps de consulter certains anciens grimoires,' leur promit-il, 'et je pense pouvoir trouver une solution acceptable à votre problème. Quant au paiement, quelques galions suffiront pour un ingrédient coûteux auquel je pense. Le reste est offert par la maison.'

Pleins d'espoir, Ron et Hermione s'en retournèrent sans trop de hâte, attendant que le surplus de leurs années fonde comme neige au soleil.

Une fois seul, Azermius se mit à ricaner de l'universelle naïveté de la jeunesse. Il était autrefois tombé en disgrâce auprès du Maître des Mangemorts, qui l'avait jugé trop sénile pour le servir efficacement. Or, non seulement il tenait sa revanche sur le temps mais Lord Voldemort serait bien forcé d'admettre devant le fait accompli que le moyen mis en œuvre pour se débarrasser du jeune Potter était un pur chef d'œuvre de génie. Sur ces pensées revigorantes, il se mit aussitôt au travail.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 6

**LES LIENS D'EROS**

Ce premier matin de vacances ne fut pas une délivrance pour Draco. Il avait passé une nuit agitée, hantée de sombres formes vaporeuses qui rôdaient autour de lui en un tourbillon incessant, se rapprochant inéluctablement. Des doigts immatériels avaient cherché sa gorge, des éclairs noirs avaient tenté de percer ses yeux. L'image fugace du visage d'Harry ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître, tantôt fendue d'un rictus sauvage, tantôt déformée sous l'effet d'une souffrance insoutenable. Chaque fois qu'au seuil du réveil il avait lutté pour émerger de cet océan de douleur, un engourdissement surnaturel s'emparait de lui et l'entraînait à nouveau plus profond. Enfin, ses rêves l'avaient abandonné épuisé, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il tremblait de tout son être et il lui fallut prodiguer de douloureux efforts de volonté pour quitter la couette, la chambre vide et la maison Slytherin, dont il semblait qu'il était aujourd'hui le seul occupant. Ses camarades avaient presque tous rejoint leurs familles pour ces vacances de printemps mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait préféré rester seul, en proie à son obsession croissante, plutôt que de retrouver le domaine familial, une mère trop occupée à ses mondanités et un père dont il sentait le pesant mépris l'écraser un peu plus année après année.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, les tempes douloureuses et la tête emplie du battement sourd qui lui était devenu si familier depuis cette nuit dans la forêt où il avait rencontré Potter. Vêtu d'un seul peignoir qu'il serrait contre lui convulsivement, il prononça l'ordre d'ouverture de la porte d'une voix blanche. Il entra, pris subitement de panique à l'idée qu'il ait oublié de demander à Harry de le rejoindre. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent encore et ses jambes manquaient de s'écrouler sous lui à chaque pas. Il atteignit la baignoire et réussit à se glisser dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. La sensation d'apesanteur lui procura un répit bienfaisant et son esprit retrouva un instant de clarté. Il se laissa couler dans l'eau, les yeux ouverts, et se sentit mieux pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

'Potter, Gryffondor de malheur, je te hais tant que j'ai envie d'en mourir. Tu es ma némésis. Harry, ma tourmente, ma souffrance, rejoins-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !'

Il ferma les yeux, pris du désir impérieux d'en finir là, maintenant, pour ne pas ressentir un instant de plus l'infamie de cet amour abominable. Mais la nausée s'empara de lui et il sortit la tête de l'eau. Devant lui se tenait Harry qui le fixait de ses yeux verts.

Draco sentit son corps s'enflammer, son sang bouillant dans ses veines martelait ses tempes. De nouveau ce sentiment d'amour irrépressible l'envahissait tout entier. Comment avait-il pu haïr ce garçon ? Il était sa raison de vivre, son souffle vital, sa destinée.

Harry se glissa jusqu'à lui. Il sentit le remous de ses mains qui cherchaient son corps. Puis ses mains sur sa peau. Depuis quelques jours, un rituel s'installait. Harry venait nicher son nez dans son cou, à la naissance de son oreille et son souffle chaud lui procurait un plaisir si vif que son sexe se dressait instantanément, mais Harry ne réagissait pas. Alors il l'attirait contre lui, l'emprisonnait dans ses bras, tentait de n'être plus qu'un avec lui. Il aurait tant voulu fusionner avec lui pour toujours et faire taire la voix au fond de son âme qui rappelait que la séparation était chaque fois plus cruelle, plus insupportable. Harry semblait moins avide que lui de perdre sa propre identité. Il prenait un plaisir évident aux caresses, au contact prolongé de leurs deux corps dans l'eau chaude, comme deux jumeaux inséparables dans le sein du liquide amniotique. Mais c'était toujours lui qui s'arrachait le premier à leur chaste étreinte. Aujourd'hui, Draco maintint Harry contre lui quand il sentit venir le moment du déchirement redouté.

'Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît. J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit qui avait l'air si vrai que je l'ai encore à l'esprit. Aide-moi à chasser ce mauvais rêve, Harry. Ne pars pas encore, nous avons tout notre temps aujourd'hui.' Sa voix s'était faite suppliante, caressante et sensuelle.

Harry eut l'air pensif. 'Le temps, c'est lui qui nous a,' remarqua-t-il. 'Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que les heures passent aussi vite quand on est ensemble ?'

'C'est parce que nous sommes si bien tous les deux…', murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, avant de lui mordiller le lobe. Mais il continuait ses avances en pure perte.

Harry se dégagea, repoussant gentiment Draco. Son esprit s'était mis en route. Il sentait clairement ce matin que sa perception des choses avait changé mais n'arrivait pas à cerner le problème. 'Pour …pourquoi ai-je l'impression que … qu'avec toi les heures sont des minutes? Et toi et moi, ensemble… est-ce que c'est normal, dis-moi ? Et ces rêves que nous faisons …' Il sortit de l'eau et commença à s'habiller. 'Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un a pu nous jeter un sort ?'

'Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. Tu te poses trop de questions. Pour moi, c'est simple : on s'aime et c'est tout.' Draco se dépêcha de suivre Harry. Le sang battait très fort à ses tempes et il se remettait à trembler de tout son corps à l'idée d'être éloigné d'Harry. 'Je ne me sens pas très bien. Accompagne-moi dans ma chambre s'il te plaît.' Il s'agrippa à son bras.

Harry finit par se laisser persuader qu'ils n'étaient victimes d'aucun sort, que tout était parfaitement normal. Par moment, des images floues lui venaient à l'esprit, dont il ne savait pas si elles appartenaient à son passé ou à ses rêves. Il avait des visions étranges : Draco lui crachant des insultes ; Draco venant d'avaler le contenu d'un flacon et l'embrassant de force ; Draco son ennemi juré. Mais il savait à quel point c'était ridicule. Il était attaché à Draco depuis toujours. Il aimait Draco. Il l'avait toujours aimé.

La journée passa si vite que c'en était troublant. Harry se sentait vivre au ralenti. Mais la nuit tombait et peu à peu, une seule chose s'imposait à lui : il voulait dormir dans les bras de Draco.

Il frissonna. Un froid mortel se répandait en lui. Il avait son origine dans la boule qui habitait dans son ventre. Draco lui prit les mains : 'J'ai tellement froid ! Réchauffe-moi Harry !' Il l'amena vers le lit. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette et s'enlacèrent. Mais ils ne se réchauffaient pas. Ils arrachèrent leurs vêtements et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Alors seulement ils sentirent le froid reculer. Accompagnant leurs caresses, des vagues de chaleur les balayaient. Bientôt, c'était un feu brûlant qui les dévorait. Leurs lèvres tentaient vainement d'éteindre ce feu ravageur et lorsqu'enfin leurs corps n'en firent plus qu'un, Draco sentit couler en lui la lave bouillonnante qu'Harry déversait entre ses reins. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, chauffés à blanc par les vagues successives de leur passion.

Le matin les laissa épuisés, tremblant de fièvre et de fatigue. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut le froid du soir qui les réveilla. Un froid qu'il fallait repousser…


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 7

**UN SORCIER TRES COOPERATIF**

Le temps passait décidemment trop lentement, pensait Ron, impatient de trouver enfin un remède à la malédiction qui frappait son ami. Il le voyait très peu. Harry n'avait pas dormi dans son lit depuis le début des vacances et cela chagrinait Ron au plus haut point. Et chaque fois qu'il réussissait à le repérer au détour d'un couloir, toujours flanqué de Draco, il disparaissait comme par enchantement sans qu'il ait pu même lui parler. Harry et Draco devaient s'être trouvé un lieu protégé par magie pour perpétrer ensemble il ne savait quel rituel malsain ou pire encore --mais Ron n'osait y croire tant cela dépassait l'imagination-- vivre ensemble une relation perverse et passionnelle. Hermione n'avait, quant à elle, aucun doute à ce sujet et elle avait abordé la question avec un sang-froid qui le laissait perplexe. Elle lui avait reproché son étroitesse d'esprit et avait souligné que ce qu'il y avait de moins naturel, dans cette histoire, ce n'étaient pas vraiment ces amours particulières mais bien le fait qu'un philtre magique soit à l'origine de la passion soudaine d'Harry pour son pire ennemi, et réciproquement. Tout cela était bien difficile à admettre pour Ron mais si Hermione pouvait se contenter de cette étrange situation, alors il fallait qu'il fasse cet effort pour elle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de redoubler de détermination à sortir Harry de là, coûte que coûte.

Et aujourd'hui était justement le jour J, celui où Azermius briserait à jamais leurs espoirs ou celui où il tirerait Harry de l'enfer dans lequel il semblait bien être tombé. Hermione était déjà prête à partir pour Hogsmeade quand il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Il avala un sandwich fait de toasts grillés garnis de marmelade, fit glisser le tout avec une tasse de thé qui faillit l'étouffer et suivit son amie qui s'impatientait. Pas plus que la semaine précédente ils ne rencontrèrent d'obstacles jusqu'à la grille de l'école et c'est avec un sentiment d'espoir mêlé d'une anxiété grandissante qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la masure d'Azermius.

Assis sur son banc, le vieil homme les attendait, arborant sur sa mine sale et édentée une grimace qu'il voulait sans doute accueillante. Les deux amis sentirent leur angoisse s'envoler au vu de ces chicots noircis et parsemés. 'Tout va bien se passer, ' ne cessait de ressasser Hermione en serrant convulsivement la main de Ron. Lui aussi se détendit en apercevant le bonhomme, mais il restait au fond de son esprit comme un germe de mauvaise augure qui s'acharnait à vouloir saper son moral. Avec Harry, rien n'était jamais facile et les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies ensemble, même s'ils les avaient passées avec succès, avaient toutes eu un tragique revers de médaille. 'Très bien ! Chaque problème en son temps,' se dit-il avec philosophie, 'ce qui compte, c'est qu'on s'en sorte cette fois encore, indemnes ou pas.'

'Approchez, mes amis. J'ai ce que vous voulez,' leur annonça le vieux sorcier. 'Avez-vous apporté la somme convenue ? Bien, bien…' ajouta-t-il en soupesant la bourse que Ron venait de lui remettre. Il avait emprunté cet argent à Harry sans le moindre scrupule. Après tout, lui-même n'avait jamais possédé autant d'argent et puis, il n'était que trop juste qu'Harry fasse les frais de sa propre guérison.

'Je vous avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile mais voyez-vous, j'ai en ma possession un vieux grimoire qui m'a souvent été bien utile, même s'il m'a valu des jalousies de la part de mes amis.'

Ron avait peine à imaginer quels sortes d'amis pouvait avoir Azermius, mais il balaya ces doutes pour se concentrer sur ce que le vieux racontait maintenant.

'La partie la plus délicate de cette affaire, c'est à vous qu'elle revient. Vous allez devoir persuader celui qui a avalé la Potion d'Amour Contraignant de boire ceci,' dit-il en leur tendant un petit flacon semblable à celui que Ron lui avait remis une semaine auparavant. 'Et ceci en présence, et avec _l'assentiment et la pleine collaboration de l'autre_ – celui qui fait l'objet de l'obsession, je veux dire ! Vous m'avez bien compris jusque là ?'

'Oui,' déclarèrent Ron et Hermione en cœur, et Ron se dit qu'il fallait déjà pouvoir mettre la main sur eux et que cela n'allait effectivement pas être une mince affaire.

'L'autre devra prononcer une incantation dès que le premier aura fini de boire : c'est une incantation de renfort, ceci au cas où la quantité de potion serait un peu insuffisante. Je ne peux pas faire mieux puisque vous ne savez pas exactement depuis quand les deux personnes sont sous le charme. Et je ne peux pas augmenter la dose, les effets secondaires risqueraient d'être très fâcheux. Voici le parchemin avec l'incantation. N'oubliez pas ! C'est _l'autre_ qui doit la _prononcer à voix haute_ ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?'

'Oui, oui,' répétèrent Ron et Hermione, qui se demandait, un peu vexée, à quel point ils avaient l'air débile pour que le vieux insiste autant.

Leur affaire était faite. Maintenant restait à espérer qu'elle donnerait des résultats. Ron était tout heureux de la façon dont ils avaient rondement résolu 'l'incident'. Tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés et le monde lui sembla soudain très beau, en cette jolie matinée de printemps. Il mit son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui ne le repoussa pas, confiante elle aussi dans l'avenir. Mais elle prit soin de signifier à son ami que plus vite Draco aurait avalé le contenu de la fiole, plus tôt Harry serait libéré de sa déshonorante obsession pour le Slytherin.

'Sais-tu où se cachent les deux amoureux transis ?' lui demanda-t-elle.

'Je crois avoir repéré l'endroit où ils disparaissent. Quant à savoir si je peux entrer dans leur repaire, j'en doute : que ce soit Malfoy ou Harry, ils sont tous les deux très rusés et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que leur intelligence ait souffert de leur obsession. Je serais même tenté de croire le contraire.'

'Autrement dit, il va falloir qu'on les piège si on veut arriver à nos fins ?'

'Mmh mmh ! Il va falloir faire le guet dans le couloir et leur sauter sur le paletot dès qu'ils mettront le pied dehors.'

Le vieux sorcier était ravi de la naïveté de ses clients. Lorsque le jeune Potter aurait prononcé les derniers mots de l'incantation, sa potion entrerait en action. Plus rien alors ne pourrait empêcher le retour en grâce d'Azermius le Sorcier auprès du Seigneur Noir. 'Ad astra' : dans les étoiles, sa gloire s'inscrirait au vu de tous et le Maître reconnaîtrait enfin sa vraie valeur.

_ Cum abyssus abyssum invocet, communi consilio decrevi_

_ Ignem et furorem amoris, ad libitur, sine prole,_

_Amantes ad astra eripere._

_Cum amor ordinem nesciat, secum alteros eripient._

_ITA DIXI _


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 8

**SORT CONTRE SORT**

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à convaincre Draco –et lui-même-- qu'ils devaient se nourrir. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'ils vivaient tous les deux dans un univers à part, où le temps se contractait bizarrement, transformant les heures en minutes et les minutes en secondes. Lorsque Harry parvenait à se souvenir que le monde ne se résumait pas à cette pièce qui leur servait de cachette, il traînait Draco dans les couloirs vides jusqu'aux cuisines et tentait de lui faire avaler de quoi survivre.

C'est ainsi que Ron les repéra le lendemain du jour où Azermius lui avait remis la potion et l'incantation. Il fut peiné et inquiet de voir les ravages que le poison avait faits sur les deux garçons en si peu de temps. La Potion infernale paraissait les pousser de plus en plus vers une destruction inéluctable. Convaincu qu'il était plus que temps de passer à l'action, il s'avança d'un pas ferme au devant d'Harry et tendit le bras pour l'arrêter. Au contact de la main de Ron sur sa poitrine, Harry eut l'air hébété d'un somnambule qui sort enfin de son rêve. Il baissa lentement les yeux sur cette main qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa route puis les releva, jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de son ami.

Ron fut épouvanté de ce qu'il vit dans ces prunelles vertes. Il y avait là comme un monde entier inscrit en creux, dense et sombre, un enfer démentiel qui se nourrissait de l'âme même d'Harry. Electrisé, il retira sa main et détourna le regard. Un frisson douloureux lui parcourut le dos. Et puis, il se sentait tellement las et vide, soudain. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se sentait si mal, tout à coup, proche de la nausée. Mais menacé d'être emporté par ce tourbillon malsain, il se ressaisit et appela de toutes ses forces l'image de sa bien-aimée et une voix amie se mit à crier dans sa tête : Secoue-toi, Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne dois pas laisser cela s'accomplir !

'Merci Hermione ! L'amour a un sacré pouvoir,' se dit-il. Evidemment, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'en était pas. Ce n'en était que l'odieux simulacre : un esclavage abject, et pire encore : totalement consenti. Il fallait rompre ce lien maléfique qui était en train de tuer ses deux victimes en les étouffant dans ses anneaux, inexorablement, un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

'Harry, écoute-moi,' plaida-t-il, hurlant presque, d'une voix vibrant sous l'effet d'une panique grandissante. 'Tu es sous l'emprise d'un charme très puissant qui te fait oublier qui tu es ! Harry, réponds-moi ! Il le faut ! Je peux encore vous sauver tous les deux, toi et Draco, mais il faut m'obéir. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?'

'Oui,' murmura Harry, 'je savais bien…un charme…oui.' Les mots venaient de loin, arrachés à ce qui restait de conscience et de libre arbitre dans le garçon qu'il avait été naguère, mais ils venaient. Ron soupira, reprit espoir dans ce sursaut de conscience, s'y accrocha et parla, parla à Harry, à l'ami qui se terrait au fonds de ce corps amaigri, qui criait peut-être à l'aide. Il fallait le convaincre de mettre un terme à cette passion surnaturelle qui les dévorait, lui et son amant. Convaincre, convaincre à tout prix ! Il avait empoigné Harry, renforçant l'impact de ses paroles par la pression de ses mains sur ses bras, tandis que Draco marmonnait des sons incohérents, accroché comme un petit enfant à la robe de Harry. Il avait appuyé sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de son amant et cherchait le contact rassurant de tout son corps à travers le tissu noir. Ron vit dans les yeux bleus de Draco les mêmes images insoutenables qui l'avaient presque vaincu tout à l'heure, mais il les combattit cette fois et parla à Draco et Harry, parla encore, ses mots allant de l'un à l'autre, sans cesse : 'Draco ! Reviens ! Harry ! Reviens ! Il faut revenir ! Vous pouvez revenir.' Il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque la sommation aurait enfin fait son chemin dans les consciences ensorcelées et les ramènerait sur les rivages de ce monde.

Quelque chose enfin fit surface dans leur regard, une infime parcelle d'eux-mêmes conjurée par la voix de Ron. C'était maintenant ou jamais : il lui fallait obtenir leur consentement mutuel. Il posa donc la question : 'Draco, Harry, voulez-vous être délivrés de ce sort qui vous lie ?'

Et le miracle eut lieu. Draco fit un faible signe de tête mais c'était un « oui » indéniable ; Harry prononça le mot d'une voix rauque.

'Draco, bois cette potion et Harry va lire l'incantation qui activera le contre sort ! Courage ! Tout ira bien !' Il plaça fermement le flacon débouché dans la main de Draco et tint le parchemin déroulé devant les yeux d'Harry. Mais les mots ne venaient pas, la formule en latin trop difficile à prononcer pour son esprit affaibli. Alors, pendant que Draco buvait la potion, Ron lut l'incantation lentement, vers après vers, et Harry répéta après lui :

'Cum abyssus abyssum invocet' - 'communi consilio decrevi'- 'ignem et furorem amoris' -

'ad libitur sine prole' - 'amantes ad astra eripere.' - 'Cum amor ordinem nesciat' -

'secum alteros eripient.' - 'ita dixi.'

Hermione avait laissé à Ron le soin de repérer Harry et Draco. Elle se sentait un peu déroutée par toute cette histoire et n'osant avouer sa gêne à Ron après lui avoir reproché son étroitesse d'esprit, elle préférait qu'ils se débrouillent entre garçons. Elle avait beau se dire qu'en théorie les liens entre personnes d'un même sexe ne la dérangeaient pas, elle restait consciente que tout cela n'était justement que de la théorie. Elle refusait carrément d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Harry et Draco, personnes de chair et d'os, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans ; cela lui était impossible. Pas Harry, pas Draco ! Elle refoulait tellement la vérité insolite de ce couple qu'elle ne parvenait à y voir que les effets pervers d'un maléfice particulièrement odieux. 'Enfin,' se dit-elle, 'toute cette histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Que restera-t-il de tout ça dans l'esprit de Harry ? Le pauvre garçon n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette affaire. Et Malfoy pourra-t-il oublier qu'il s'est amouraché de son pire ennemi ? Au mieux cela lui rabattra un peu son caquet, à ce petit prétentieux ; au pire, il aura évolué vers de meilleurs sentiments et la pierre qui lui sert de cœur se sera ramollie un peu après cette expérience.'

Elle en était là de ses rêveries lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit qu'un orage se préparait. De lourds nuages menaçants envahissaient le ciel à une vitesse stupéfiante, donnant au lac une couleur de plomb qui la mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Un éclair déchira les nuages, puis deux, puis tout un réseau crépitant fendit les masses noires qui s'agitaient au dessus de Hogwarts. Instinctivement Hermione avait reculé jusqu'au centre de la pièce. D'ordinaire les orages ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais celui-là avait quelque chose de si soudain, de si intense, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à la manifestation d'une force primordiale bien plus puissante que la magie qu'on pratiquait actuellement dans le monde. Elle avait la chair de poule et restait comme paralysée devant le déchaînement des éléments. Le ciel avait pris une teinte jaunâtre de fin du monde et les éclairs redoublaient. Maintenant, elle sentait les impacts chaque fois que la foudre touchait le sol quelque part. Sous ses pieds la terre tremblait. Les secousses telluriques s'accéléraient, s'intensifiaient. Elle vit tomber une gargouille qui ornait la tour d'astronomie, frappée par un éclair dans un fracas d'enfer. Alors, elle hurla, en proie à la panique la plus totale et ses jambes se mirent à courir malgré elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée à l'esprit : retrouver Ron, se mettre sous sa protection. Hurlant toujours, elle se précipitait vers l'endroit où Harry et Draco avaient été aperçus pour la dernière fois. Ce qu'elle vit en y arrivant la cloua sur place.


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 9

**AD ASTRA**

Azermius paradait devant le Seigneur des Mangemorts. Il allait enfin savourer la victoire de sa vie, l'apogée de sa carrière. Il avait raconté dans le détail comment il avait concocté la potion qui devait accélérer encore les effets du philtre d'amour, et puis aussi la merveilleuse idée de cette incantation qui devait lier les deux malheureux amants dans des souffrances éternelles. Il avait bien vanté ses exploits et attendait avec impatience la récompense due à son intelligence. Mais elle tardait.

Pourtant, Voldemort avait daigné écouter le récit des vantardises du vieil imbécile avec une patience qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il s'ennuyait sans doute et la vue d'un vil flatteur de plus le divertissait toujours. Mais au fur et à mesure que le vieux fou expliquait sa 'géniale tactique pour en finir avec Potter', un brin d'intérêt naquit, qui se mua peu à peu en inquiétude. A la fin du récit, Voldemort resta muet de stupéfaction. Il fixait le vieux, qui continuait de lui sourire béatement. 'Redis-moi l'incantation que tu as donné à lire à Potter !' La voix du maître Mangemort était devenue un sifflement menaçant. Le vieux s'exécuta, d'une voix moins sûre tout à coup.

Alors Voldemort leva sa baguette et envoya un Crucio qui fit rouler Azermius à terre, hurlant de douleur, puis un autre et encore un autre. Voldemort hurlait maintenant comme un forcené. Sa rage ne connaissait plus de bornes. Il frappait encore et encore. Très vite, le pauvre vieillard n'eut même plus la force de hurler. Ses forces le quittaient rapidement. Enfin, épuisé par tant de souffrance, il serra une dernière fois les mains sur ses côtes et rendit son dernier souffle. La douleur insupportable à laquelle il venait d'être soumis serait sa seule récompense : son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Bras tendus vers le ciel, Voldemort vociférait maintenant des imprécations sans fin. Sous ses pieds déjà le sol tremblait. Au dessus de lui commençaient à rouler d'énormes masses noires, zébrées d'éclairs immenses. Les éléments se déchaînaient : il ne pourrait pas les arrêter. Ni lui, ni personne. Azermius, ce vieux fou, avait accompli sa dernière folie.

A peine Harry eut-il fini de prononcer l'incantation que d'étranges crépitements se firent entendre. Stupéfait, Ron venait d'apercevoir de petits arcs électriques claquer entre les deux garçons. L'atmosphère semblait soudain chargée d'électricité. D'ailleurs, d'énormes nuages apparaissaient subitement dans le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda. Le sol se mit à frémir. Devant lui, Ron vit Draco s'écrouler lentement, le corps raidi, pris de tremblements. Harry se mit à hurler. Il tentait de relever Draco dont les yeux, fixés sur lui, semblaient brûler d'un feu glacé. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, l'enlaça pour le soutenir. Alors Draco ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce n'était plus une bouche : c'était un gouffre aveuglant, un puits de lumière qui s'ouvrait jusqu'à ses entrailles. Sa poitrine se déchira de l'intérieur, déversant un souffle incandescent vers Harry. D'immenses flammes vrombissaient autour du couple et Harry hurlait toujours. 'Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? Ad astra: vers les étoiles ! Nous sommes en train de nous changer en étoile, Ron ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Draco ! Ensemble éternellement : nous…' Un torrent de feu étouffa ses derniers mots. Son dos s'ouvrit comme les volets d'une fenêtre en plein midi.

Ron reculait en hurlant, s'appuyant aux murs pour tenter de garder l'équilibre. Il s'accrocha à Hermione qui venait d'apparaître et, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, avait assisté à la scène. Draco et Harry étaient visiblement en train de muter : leur chair se changeait en feu dévorant. Ron protégea ses yeux de l'embrasement des deux corps. Il aperçut un instant les visages des deux amants penchés l'un vers l'autre, il crut voir leurs lèvres se joindre en un dernier baiser, ou l'avait-il imaginé… L'instant d'après, les corps des deux garçons disparurent à jamais dans la lumière. Ils se consumaient pour renaître sous une autre forme : ils devenaient une étoile double, liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité du cosmos. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, leur destin s'accomplirait, tel qu'Harry l'avait énoncé quand il avait prononcé l'incantation. Leur amour était en train de les emporter pour toujours dans un autre monde, sublimés par le feu dévorant de leur passion.

Partout la terre tremblait sans relâche. De mémoire d'homme, jamais la vieille Albion n'avait subi de séismes de cette importance. Phénomène tout aussi inexpliqué, une tempête titanesque ravageait le nord des îles britanniques et s'étendait de minute en minute au reste de l'Europe. Depuis la station Mir, les spationautes français et leurs collègues russes et américains s'intérrogeaient, inquiets, sur l'éventualité d'une attaque terroriste nucléaire dont l'épicentre se serait situé quelque part en Ecosse. Ils n'eurent hélas pas le loisir de creuser la question. Trouant l'épaisseur phénoménale de nuages en furie qui s'entrechoquaient sous eux, un pilier de lumière aveuglante les frappa de plein fouet. Mir disparut, vaporisé par l'astre nouveau-né. A peine une heure plus tard, la réaction en chaîne s'étendait jusqu'à la lune qui se sublima à son tour, puis à Mars et Vénus. Prisonnier de l'attraction du nouveau-né, tout le système solaire fut ensuite englouti, avalé goulûment par le feu nouveau. Puis tomba le soleil.

La Voie Lactée venait d'accoucher d'une étoile double, dont les cœurs entrelacés brûlaient maintenant d'un feu magique, tournoyant sans fin l'un autour de l'autre, sans que jamais ne s'éteigne l'amour d'Harry et de Draco, les deux enfants qui, malgré eux, s'étaient épris d'un amour cosmique.

FIN


End file.
